The present invention relates to a sensor and a method of manufacturing a sensor. in which German published patent application No. 19523903 describes a known sensor a planar sensor element is secured, in a gas-tight manner, in a bushing of an exhaust gas-side ceramic molded component, using metal solder. The exhaust gas-side ceramic molded component has a depression on its end facing away from the exhaust gas, in which the metal solder is introduced.